falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Military base Gibraltar
These Ghouls are like Knights of the Middle Ages. They came mounted in his motorcycles of combat killing the raiders and they left leaving me alone ... and without asking me at all. - 'Habitant of the Wasteland. Before the Great War, the Military Base of Gibraltar was a base that was from 1704 until 2065 under control of Great Britain, until during the European Wars, the Spanish assaulted the base conquering it in the brief space of time of fourteen hours. Since then the Base I play a role of Headquarters of the Forces in Africa, thanks to the infrastructure and technology. Under the control of the General Alfonso Jimenez, the soldiers they sheltered in the nuclear bunkers, they spent there a space of six months, until the shares were ended two months after the ending of the quarantine of nuclear threat. Soon there began to be cases of necrotic post-humans. Initially there was thought that they were infected of a biological weapon but soon they understood that it was through the fault of the radiation. Once I explain the situation to him, they all accepted his luck and centred on surviving to the new world. History Early Years Gibraltar was prepared to give garrison 50.000 soldiers apart military airport. A slightly common detail was that Gibraltar was possessed in his stores a total of 1.000 power armor by model Rodelero ("shield bearers") These armors adapted for intense conditions of combat were similar to the T-51 the USA. The difference was a high size and major shielding. These Power armor began to be used by the units of exploration sent by the General. The appearance intimidante of the black armors near the movements that they were effecting made that the patrols had slight problems in his recognitions, alone some raiders that they tried to interact with them but the presence of slavery did that they were answering of just form eliminating the oppressors. The General on having seen the situation met obliged to declare a condition of Siege. Eliminating any exit and applying laws of siege: to shoot to the second notice and to apply lethal force. Such a condition was kept for years until there was coming the General Arturo Reverte that I inform about the national situation to the quota. In spite of recognizing the General as ally, they refused to leave Gibraltar. From which they were witnesses of what one was approaching from Africa. The observers were witnesses of since Ceuta and Melilla were besieged and assaulted for months finally to end up by falling down. They observed as an immense fleet it was gathering in crowds to another side of the strait and his black flag with Arabic letters was indicating an intention: The Holy war. Before such a threat Alfonso and Arturo reminded an alliance in spite of which resting mutually. Malagka would help to Gibraltar to repair his vehicles and Gibraltar would endow Malagka of air support and mechanized infantry. The Raider War During the Raider War, Gibraltar supported Malagka by contributing several companies. Invasion of the Caliphate Organization Command Structure The army of Gibraltar, is a force composed by Ghouls, unlike other groups of the wasteland, agrees only ghouls. Due to the apparent immortality of the soldiers. The members of Gibraltar are treated for veterania mas that for age. Organized in Battalions each one is formed by ten Companies of hundred soldiers. Una Company is composed by ten set squares of ten men, included a Sergeant. Besides this core of basic combat, every Company has his own Captain. Every Company, with the exception of the Explorers' Company, uses Armored Personnel Carrier for his set squares and his officials. Of ten Companies that compose a Battalion, the 1ª is formed by Veterans and is, invariably, the most powerful. The 1 ª Company is the only one that receives training in the use of the M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher. The Companies 2 ª, 3 ª, 4 ª and 5 ª are the Companies called of Battle, compound each one for six Tactical Set squares, two Set squares of Assault and two of Destroyers. These four Companies form the principal lines of battle and, generally, they are those who take part in the practical totality of the wars. The Set squares of Assault of the Companies of Battle can open in squadrons of Motorcycles or on board of Pick-up Truck. The Companies 6 ª and 7 ª are Tactical Companies composed by ten Tactical Set squares. There is claimed that they act as reservation to reinforce the line of principal battle, to throw assaults of distraction or to neutralize the movements for the flank of the enemy. 6 ª Company receives additional training of combat in Motorcycle, so the Company informs it can spread out in squadrons of Motorcycles. In a similar way, 7 ª Company is trained in the fight in Pick-up Truck, so it can fight as a formation of reservation of light vehicles. 8 ª Company is a Company of Assault, composed by ten Set squares of Assault. This one is the most mobile Company of the Battalion and, often, it is used when a force is needed by great power of combat in the body to body. 9 ª Company is a Destroyers' Company composed by ten Destroyers' Set squares equipped with heavy weapon. They assure the zones of defense and provide fire of support of long scope. 10 ª Company of a Batallion is his Explorers' Company and is formed by several Explorers' set squares. The Explorers they infiltrate into enemy territory, stretch ambushes, sabotage the supplies and destroy the centers of communications in bold sudden attacks to clear the way for the advance of the Battalion. Recruitment and Training The soldiers of Gibraltar are veteran that follow methods of training of pre war. It is common that the new recruits, are submitted to a subhuman treatment, with the aim to prepare them for the pain. Though some of them catalogue it like brutal and humiliating, this demonstrated that these methods are effective. The training consists of military, psychological and academic training. All the recruits had to spend an arduous military training in which there were taught him tactics of infantry, managing of weapon and knowledge of the whole armament as well as tactical basic military instruction. Apart there was taught them basic maintenance of armament and mechanic Equipment Semi-automatic pistols *'Browning Hi-Power (9mm): Semi-automatic, Standard issue. *'N80 (10mm)' *'N99 (10mm):' Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some examples made post-war *'Shangxi Type 20 (10mm):' Chinese pistol. *'Colt M1911 (.45 ACP):' Special Issue. *'IMI Desert Eagle (.357, .44 or .50 AE):' Private Purchase *'SIG Sauer ''Jagdpistole (12.7 SIG):' Private purchase'' *'AEP-2 Laser Pistol': Standard Issue for EWO personnel *'Glock 86 "Defender" Plasma Pistol:' Special Issue Revolvers *'Ruger Blackhawk (.357, .44 magnum)': Revolver, Special issue, common private purchase *'Smith and Wesson 27 (.44)': Common private purchase *'Colt 6250 (10mm):' Common private purchase. Submachine Guns *'M3 "Grease Gun" (9mm or .45 ACP)': Standard issue. *'Heckler and Koch MP9 (10mm):' Standard issue *'IMI Uzi (9mm)': Special issue *'Heckler and Koch MP5 (9mm):' Special issue *'FN P90c (9 or 10mm, 5.7mm):' Special Issue *'TDI Katar (12.7mm SIG)': 12.7mm submachine gun, Special Issue Shotguns *'Various Break-Action Shotguns': Private Purchase or Scavenged. *'Remington 870 (12 Gauge)': Pump-action, Standard issue *'Hawk Semi-Auto (12 Gauge)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue *'M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge):' Selective fire, Special issue. Battle, Marksman, and Sniper Rifles Note: Commonly seen with scopes, however, these weapons may sometimes be used unscoped as battle rifles- common in times of emergency or with private-purchase weapons. *'DKS-501 (7.62mm):' Semi-auto Standard issue *'Mark 98 (7.62mm)': Semi-auto Special Issue *'M7 (7.62mm NATO):' Special Issue *'Remington 700 (7.62mm NATO)':Bolt action, Special issue *'Colt Rangemaster (5.56mm):' Common private purchase *'SVT-92 (7.62mm Soviet):' Semi-auto, Common private purchase *'M1 Garand (7.62mm NATO or .30-06)': Common private purchase *'PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG):' Anti-materiel rifle, Special issue *'AER-9 Sniper Variant': Laser rifle, Special Issue *'Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle': Laser Rifle, special issue *'Winchester P-101 Sniper Variant:' Plasma Rifle, Special issue Assault Rifles *'M16A1 (5.56mm)' Standard issue. *'R91 (5.56mm):' Special issue *'M199 Carbine:' Standard issue. *'AK-112 (7.62mm Soviet, 5.56mm):' Common private purchase, some examples (including all 5.56mm versions). *'Type 93 (5.56mm or 7.62mm Soviet):' Common private purchase *'AER-9 Laser Rifle:' Standard Issue to EWO personnel *'Winchester P-94:' Special Issue *'Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle': Special Issue Launchers *'M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon': Standard Issue *'FGM-199 Missile Launcher:' Standard issue *'FGM-219 "Quadbarrel":' Special Issue *'Rockwell "BigBazooka":' Special Issue *'M-79 Grenade Launcher:' Standard Issue *'"China Lake' Grenade Launcher: Special Issue *'M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher:' Special Issue, limited. Machine Guns *'M1918 BAR (.30-06)': Light Machine Gun/Automatic Rifle, Special Issue, Common private purchase *'Bozar Light Support Weapon' (5.56mm): Light support weapon, special issue *'M60 (7.62mm NATO):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'M249 SAW (5.56mm):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'Browning M2 (.50 BMG):' Heavy Machine Gun, Standard Issue, tripod mounted or on vehicles. *'Rockwell CZ-53 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Standard Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'General Atomics M194 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Special Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser': Special issue, handheld and mounted variants *'General Atomics M232 Gatling Laser': Special Issue, handheld and mounted variants Other Personal Weapons *'M45 Flamethrower:' Pre-war Spanish Army issue weapon, with back-mounted fuel tanks *'FT-13 Compact Flamethrower' *'Flambe 450 Flamethrower:' Postwar-made flamethrower. *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade': Copy of old pre-war grenade. *'M65 Plasma Grenade:' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade:' *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge:' Copy of pre-war explosive formula. *'M15 Fragmentation Mine:' Copy of old pre-war anti-personnel mine, triggered by proximity fuse with optional IFF transponder. *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine:' Directional anti-personnel mine. *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine:' Pre-war anti-tank mine *'M58 Plasma Mine:' Pre-war plasma mine capable of both anti-personnel and anti-armor duties *'Dynamite:' *'M5 Automated Sentry Gun': Automated Sentry gun, includes Mark I (10mm), Mark II (5.56mm), Mark III (.50 BMG), Mark IV (Gatling Laser), and Mark V (FGM-219 Quad missile). *'Combat Knife': Copy of pre-war design. *'M1 Bayonet': Copy of pre-war design. Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former Spanish military, over 500 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 300 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory. Tanks and APCs *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 40 in inventory. *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' Estimated 100 in inventory *'M551 Sheridan Light Tank': Light tank armed with 152mm gun-launcher, 60 in inventory. *'M-28 Heavy Tank': Heavy tank, estimated 12 in inventory as of 2290 *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 50-100 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 60 in inventory *'M50A5 Ontos': Light tank destroyer armed with six recoilless rifles, est. 20 in inventory. *'Assorted Modified Conventional AFVs': An estimated 50-100 antique or foreign tanks and other armored fighting vehicles taken from military museums, research stations, and training facilities, with original armament replaced with standard weapons. Examples include M4 Shermans, a Tiger, two T-34s, T-55s, Type 51/61/71 MBTs, T-87s, MC12 Strykers, BMPs etc. In most cases, tanks are equipped with a 105mm or 120mm main gun, along with standard .50 caliber machine guns, 5mm miniguns, or Gatling Lasers for secondary armament. The powerplant of WWII-era tanks is sometimes replaced with a nuclear reactor. While these vehicles fair poorly against modern AT weaponry, they can still be very effective against lightly armed enemies such as raiders and Caliphate *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannon. 200 or so in inventory. Aircraft *'UH-1 Iroquois "Huey":' Indochina War-era utility helicopter upgraded with nuclear engine, 100 in inventory, include transport and gunship variants armed with miniguns, gatling lasers, rockets, and LAU-219 missile launchers. *'Eurofighter Typhoon': Jet fighter. *'CASA CN-23' Its primary military roles include maritime patrol, surveillance, and air transport *'Eurocopter AS565 Panther: '''used for a wide range of military roles, including combat assault, fire support, anti-submarine warfare, anti-surface warfare, search and rescue, and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC). Naval Vessels *'Light patrol boats:' Primarily both surviving pre-war military models and salvaged and repurposed civilian boats such as speed boats, tugboats, and small yachts upgraded with mortars, miniguns, machine guns, and small artillery cannons. Primary purpose is to patrol rivers and coastal towns from pirates and raiders. *'Assault frigates:' Primary pre-war ships such as fishing trawlers, tugboats and medium to large sized yachts armed with laser weapons, miniguns, mortars and light to medium sized artillery. Purpose is to provide covering fire for coastal landings and for the ships to travel at a fast pace to avoid enemy artillery. *'Assault ships:' Surviving pre-war container ships that are armed with heavy artillery, miniguns, and other weapons used to defend against enemy bording parties and assault enemy shore positions. Many have helipads for helicopter or gunships and specific ships are also modified to carry infantry and allow them to board landing craft during landing operations. *'Santa María-class General-purpose frigate''': Surviving Santa María-class from the Spanish Navy now in use by the post-war Military Base Gibraltar Navy. They serve as anti-ship, anti-aircraft, and anti-submarine combat and are used during offensive maritime operations. As such, they're armed with anti-shipping missiles, surface-to-air missiles, anti-aircraft guns, 105mm naval guns, and anti-sub charges, though the latter is largely preserved due to enemy factions lacking submarine capabilities. Three in inventory;MBG Santa María, MBG Santa Jorge, MBG Santisima Virgen. *'Conquistador-class Amphibious assault ship-aircraft carrier:' Conquistador-class Amphibious assault ship-aircraft carrier is a multi-purpose amphibious assault ship-aircraft carrier in the Military Base Gibraltar Navy. Similar in role to many aircraft carriers, the ship has a ski jump for STOVL operations, and is equipped with attack aircraft. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries